Richard Grayson (Earth-2A)
You may be looking for Robin, Junior SuperFriends Team Member and former Teen Titan. :You may be looking for Robin Disambiguation Page. Justice Society Team Member . From Justice League of America, #55 (Aug. 1967).]] The youngest in a family of Gotham City acrobats known as the "Flying Graysons", Dick watches a mafia boss kill his parents in order to extort money from the circus that employed them. Batman (Bruce Wayne) takes him in as a legal ward and the crime-fighting partner Robin. Dick grew up to become a lawyer and the ambassador to South Africa, continued to fight crime as Robin, and became a member of the Justice Society of America. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-Two (Earth-2A in the SuperFriends Universe), Richard Grayson was born in the late 1920's. He was the son of circus performers John and Mary Grayson.According to a tombstone that appeared in Last Days of the Justice Society Special (1986), Dick born In 1928 to John and Mary Grayson. In an episode of the ‘Adventures of Superman’ radio series (that aired 25 Sept. 1946), Dick's mother's name as ‘Yvonne’ and indicated that she was of French extraction, but neither point was ever reflected in the comic books. The three formed the trapeze act, the Flying Graysons, as part of the Haly Circus. In 1938, the circus was under pressure from a local racketeer, "Boss" Zucco,Boss Zucco is loosely based on actor Edward G. Robinson, who starred in many Warner Bros. gangster films of the 1930s and '40s. Particularily the Little Caesar (1931 film) character. to pay "protection" money. When the circus owners refused, Zucco arranged for the murder of the senior Graysons, leaving Dick an orphan. Millionare playboy Bruce Wayne was in attendance that evening. As young Grayson raged in grief against Zucco and criminals in general it reminded Wayne of his own tragic youth after the murder of his own parents. When Grayson decided to contact the police, Batman intercepted him and took him into his home. He convinced the lad that contacting the police would simply alert Zucco to his knowledge and he would have been quickly dispensed with. Instead, took in the orphaned boy and revealed his secret identity. Young Grayson became Wayne's legal ward who then trained the boy in a variety of detective and martial skills, finally giving him the costumed identity of ‘Robin, the Boy Wonder’. Together they apprehended Zucco and his gang.As revealed in Detective Comics, #38 (April 1940). Many years after Zucco's apprehension in this story, it is revealed in Infinity, Inc. #6 (Sept. 1984), that he dies in a prison hospital from a life sentence instead of being sent to the electric chair as originally implied in Detective Comics, #38. It is also intersting to note, that Batman allowed Robin to kill at least three of Zucco's henchmen by throwing or kicking them off an unfinished skyscraper during the story's climactic battle. This aspect of the story was later omitted from subsequent accounts. Grayson would go on to become the millionaire's constant companion. Wayne saw that Dick got the best in formal education as well as private tutelage in detective work, criminology, and martial arts. Robin became a skilled ‘mystery-man’ in his own right, joining Batman in pursuit of dangerous criminals like the JokerAs revealed in Batman, #1 (Spring 1940). Cat(woman),As revealed in Batman, #1 (Spring 1940). the Penguin,As revealed in Batman, #14 (Dec. 1942 – Jan.1943). Two-Face,As revealed in Detective Comics, #66 (August 1942). the ScarecrowAs revealed in World's Finest, #3 (Sept. 1941). and the Riddler.As revealed in Detective Comics, #140 (October 1948). The duo first teamed-up with Superman in December of 1941, when they all appeared at a USO benefit.As revealed in Justice League of America #193/2 (August 1981). After the bombing of Pearl Harbor both Batman and Robin became active in a loosely-organized group of ‘mystery-men’ called the All-Star Squadron during World War II.As revealed in All-Star Squadron,#3 and #4 (Nov. – Dec. 1981). Both attended the first full meeting of the Squadron in February of 1942. Later in the War years, as he approached adulthood, Robin began to work more independently, working his own cases and defeating several professional criminals such as No-Face,As revealed in Star-Spangled Comics, #66 (March, 1947). the ClockAs revealed in Star-Spangled Comics, #70 (July, 1947). and the Fence.As revealed in Star-Spangled Comics, #76 (January, 1948). Unlike many of the other mystery-men of the 1940s, after the War, Robin remained active into the 1950s due to his relationship with Batman and the Gotham City Police Department. During this time, Grayson went on to earn a law degree and eventually started his own firm. He later became a partner in the law firm of Crantson and Grayson, which became Crantson, Grayson, and later Wayne when Helena Wayne, future daughter of Bruce Wayne, joined the firm. Dick was in attendance on a landmark occasion, when Bruce married Selina Kyle (the reformed Catwoman) in 1955.As revealed in DC Super-Stars, #17 (Dec. 1977) and Superman Family, #211/2 (October 1981). Months later, Dick attended an anniversary party for Clark Kent and Lois Lane Kent as Batman, while Bruce Wayne filled in for Superman, allowing both heroes to appear without jeopardizing Superman's dual identity.As revealed in Superman Family, #216 (March, 1982). When Batman entered semi-retirement in the 1960s, Robin became one of Gotham City's leading crime-fighters and changed his costume to one that combined elements of his and his mentor's (a gray bodysuit, a yellow utility belt, and a high-collared yellow cape). He used his own Bat-Jet, emblazoned with "R" emblems and bat-wings. Robin officially joined the Justice Society and participated in one of their regular team-ups with the Justice League on Earth-One.As revealed in Justice League of America, #55-56 (Aug. – Sept. 1967). While the line between "Golden Age" and "Silver Age" Batman stories is imprecise because the character was published continuously, it is clear that the story in (the above mentioned) JLA, #55 marks the first official Silver Age appearance of Robin and the Golden Age Robin. See more about this topic in: Methodology: What's Golden Age? During the Carter Administration, Grayson was granted a diplomatic appointment the United Nations (initially to South Africa).As first seen in All-Star Comics, #58 and 59 (Jan.-April 1976). While in South Africa, Doctor Fate and the Flash visited Robin in Cape Town, to enlist his help in obtaining discreet medical care for Hourman, who had been badly injured in a battle with the Injustice Society. Their visit made Dick suspicious because several JSA members were behaving erratically. He sent a telegram to Bruce Wayne explaining the situation and asking for advice. By this time, Bruce Wayne had become the Police Commissioner of Gotham City (He also had begun acting strangely).As revealed in All-Star Comics, #66 (May-June 1977). When Grayson returned to the U.S. with the recovering Hourman, he met with Bruce to devise a plan to apprehend the rest of the strangely acting Justice Society.As revealed in All-Star Comics, #68 (Sept. – Oct. 1977). Wayne enlisted Robin and other inactive members of the to help apprehend their former teammates. Superman and Doctor Fate ultimately discovered that Bruce was under the thrall of the Psycho-Pirate. Afterwards Bruce gave an emotional apology for his actions.As revealed in All-Star Comics, #69 (Nov. – Dec.1977). As a mentor and friend to Bruce's daughter, Helena Wayne, Dick had deduced that young Helana had been fighting crime as the Huntress. Dick promised Helena not to tell Bruce.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #461/3 (Jan. – Feb. 1979). Following the death of Batman from Earth-Two,As revealed in Adventure Comics, #462 (March-April 1979). Robin considered taking up the role of his mentor, but he and Helena decided to let Batman's legend end with him. Robin did briefly wear the Batman costume to stop the aging Joker, who escaped from Arkham after Batman's death to determine if the Dark Knight was truly dead.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #281-283 (July – Sept. 1981). When Dick’s appointment as Ambassador ended in 1981, he returned to Gotham to resume his partnership in Crantson, Grayson, and Wayne. Young Helena, had become a Junior partner while he was away.His activity as an active partner in the firm had decreased because of his diplomatic duties abroad. As revealed in Batman Family, #18-20 (June – Nov. 1978). And subsequently, his hero persona had decreased so he could focus more on his legal career, allowing Batman's daughter, the Huntress, to take his place. Over the years, Robin and the Huntress chose to attend reunions with the JLA in order to catch up with Earth-One's Batman.As revealed in Justice League of America, #195 (October 1981). Cranston, Grayson and Wayne ”Cranson, Grayson and Wayne” was a consumer research firm in Gotham City formed by Arthur Cranston, Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne; hence the name. After Wayne's retirement and Grayson's dismissal of the project, Cranston appointed Wayne's own daughter, Helena as one of the new partners and leaders of the organization. The decision was based on Helena's capabilities and qualifications, but other members of the organization claimed that Cranston's decision was more tied with his connections to Bruce Wayne and Helena's own attractiveness. Divergence with the Earth-One Robin Throughout his documented history, this version of Dick Grayson has shown an unwavering allegiance towards Batman, even going so far as to replace his mentor's vacated membership in the Justice Society of America.The Justice Society of America - the First Super-hero Team". BBC. Adopting a costume similar to his mentor including using several retrofitted vehicles and devices derived from Batman's original versions rather than using unique equipment utilized by the Earth-One Grayson. Standing by his mentor during Wayne's influence under the Psycho-Pirate and later, his own cancer, illustrates his complete faith in his one-time guardian. Robin developed resentment towards the Earth-One Batman during their first meeting after the original's death, turned to grudging respect and finally acceptance.As revealed in the Brave and the Bold, #182 (January, 1982). Previously, Robin showed a type of mentorship towards his younger counterpart, providing him a costume with elements he himself would eventually adopt.As revealed in Justice League of America, #91-92 (Aug. - Sept. 1971). Powers and Abilities Abilities * Acrobat * Disguise * EscapologyAs revealed in Batman, #34 (April-May 1946) * Investigation * Law * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) ** Martial Arts ** Boxing ** Jujutsu:As revealed in Detective Comics, #90 (August 1944). Jujutsu is a Japanese martial art and a method of close combat for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon or only a short weapon. The word jujutsu is often spelled as 'jujitsu', 'ju-jitsu', 'jiu-jutsu' or 'jiu-jitsu'. * Medicine: Richard was trained in surgery by Bruce, which proved useful whenever Batman was injured in combat * Swordsmanship * Weaponry Equipment * Utility Belt Transportation * Batmobile * Batcycle Weapons * Batarang Justice Society Team Members Appearances SuperFriends Comic Book: *''Super Friends #7'' and ''Super Friends #8'' references the following cross-universe story: ** ''All-Star Comics, #68'' (October 1977) -- implied only ** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #147 (October, 1977) -- directly referenced ** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #148 (November, 1977) -- directly referenced ** ''All-Star Comics, #69'' (November 1977) -- implied only Notes * The character's first incarnation, Dick Grayson, was created by Bob Kane, Bill Finger, and Jerry Robinson. * Jerry Robinson came up with the character's name, claiming that name "Robin the Boy Wonder" and the medieval look of the original costume were inspired by The Adventures of Robin Hood. He states that he "came up with Robin Hood because The Adventures of Robin Hood were boyhood favorites of mine. I had been given a Robin Hood book illustrated by N. C. Wyeth ... and that's what I quickly sketched out when I suggested the name Robin Hood, which they seemed to like, and then showed them the costume. And if you look at it, it's Wyeth's costume, from my memory, because I didn't have the book to look at."As noted in The Comics Journal, #271 (October 2005). Frank Miller provides a seemingly conflicting account in “All Star Batman and Robin”, stating that the name comes from the American robin bird, not from Robin Hood (Bridwell, E. Nelson w, Andru, Ross p, Esposito, Mike i. "The Origin of Robin" Batman, 213 1969, DC Comics). Sometimes both sources are credited, as in Len Wein's “The Untold Legend of the Batman”. * Bill Finger, wrote: "Robin was an outgrowth of a conversation I had with Bob. As I said, Batman was a combination of Douglas Fairbanks and Sherlock Holmes. Holmes had his Watson. The thing that bothered me was that Batman didn't have anyone to talk to, and it got a little tiresome always having him thinking. I found that as I went along Batman needed a Watson to talk to. That's how Robin came to be. Bob called me over and said he was going to put a boy in the strip to identify with Batman. I thought it was a great idea." * Robin was widely imitated across the industry; after Batman exploded in popularity, kid sidekicks became the norm. The character's fictional antecedents were "Dick Tracy"'s adopted son, Junior, who first appeared in Chester Gould's seminal detective strip on 8 September 1932, and Terry Lee, the titular hero of Milt Caniff's great adventure strip Terry and the Pirates, which debuted on 22 October 1934. * Robin’s debut: **First Appearance (Golden Age / Earth-Two): Detective Comics, #38 (April 1940)Go to [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/ DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_38 Detective Comics, Vol. 1 #38] published in April 1940. **First Appearance (Silver Age / Earth-One): Justice League of America, #55 (July 1967) References }} Category:Earth-2A Category:Natives of Earth-2A Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:Mystery-Men